


Temptation

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [44]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Derek, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Drabble based off the words shoulder, hang, bake





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> 2-9-18's challenge from the [Sterekdrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge!
> 
> Go check out [Smowkie's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie), too!  
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/170690612094/derek-stopped-in-the-doorway-with-the-phone)

Derek stopped in the doorway with the phone pressed to his ear and just stared.  How could he not?

Stiles was shirtless and spread out on a blanket in the grass.  His shoulders gleamed from sweat.  He looked absolutely gorgeous, and Derek _wanted_.

“I can feel you staring,” Stiles mumbled.

Derek shook his head.  “Come inside before you bake.”

Stiles snorted and sat up.  

“Talk to me or hang up,” a voice came through the phone.  Derek growled quietly and ended the call.

Erica didn’t need to hear Stiles laughing as he was carried into the house to their bedroom.


End file.
